The present disclosure relates generally to power switching controllers, and more particularly to programmable solid-state power switching controllers.
Programmable power switching controllers are generally known and are characterized by having adjustable (programmable) output ratings. One type of programmable power switching controller is constructed from solid-state components and is referred to as a solid-state programmable power switching controller. Disadvantageously, however, the hardware for a programmable solid-state power switching controller must incorporate sufficient components on each power channel to handle the maximum output rating allowed for the power channel. Consequently, any systems utilizing less than the full current rating of a given channel includes the excess weight of the unnecessary switching components, as well as the associated controls required to operate the unnecessary switching components